Journey of the oucasts
by Lord Noctis
Summary: WARNING:Self insertion. I have been sent into the world of FF7 and gained mysterious powers. As if that was'nt good enough i have befreinded Zack, the man who made Cloud a legend, but things turn against me when Sephiroth arrives seeking revenge on Cloud.
1. Chapter 1

**PROJECT D**

This story is based on a dream i had recently, though i have edited it somewhat to make sense. I might also add that this fic may not make sense at times. I shall do my best to explain what the hell is happening from my first person

perspective, and hope you enjoy it, **WELCOME TO MY MIND!!!!!!!!!!!** (Thunder and lightning flases in background along with a VERY high pitched scream, and exploding donuts. Do'nt ask.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

Life is an interesting thing, the only bad thing about it being the large number of ways for it to end abruptly. It throws all kinds of curveballs and exploits countless loopholes, throwing all kinds of odd things at us. Sometimes, if one looks hard

enough, it even seems to have a sense of humour.

Some may call that silly nonsense, but after my most recent expereinces i must disagree. I am a fourteen going on fifteen year old male human, obviously. I live in a comfortable little duplex and even now am planning how to suprise my

dad with the knowledge that i was able to turn the computer on when he, the computer expert of the family, could not. Still that is not the focus of this tale. I have brown hair, somewhat messy though i think it looks fine.

I am a bit tall for my age and go by the name of David Mckee. A while back i had a most excellent adventure, and i have watched the bill and ted movies recently if you are wondering.

It started a while back, i had been pacing about quite bored, mainly because the computer was'nt working, which is also a reason why i was unable to post for a time on a certain website. Again however that is not the focus of my story,

and no my name is not Tidus, nor am i related to Tidus. Suddenly a blast of swirling green light ripped across my vision! I was caught in the flash of green light that pulled me into it, i had trouble breathing but managed it. That is all i remember about how i arrived. I awoke in a bed inside a small room.

The room was somewhat old fashioned, but cozy. A window was on one side of the room and i was drawn to it, i moved out of the bed and across the room. Outside was trees, lots of trees, tall green trees with grass growing around them.

Light forced its way through the canopy and i was definetely at the edge of the forest, at least i thought it was a forest, because i could see a town in the distance. "Where the hell am i?" I asked myself. I was'nt sure, though something

about that town seemed familiar.

I raised my eyes aboove the town to see tall jagged and barren mountains sticking high into the sky. The peaks were spikes of rock, masive and very intimidating. They gave off a feeling that almost seemed to say "Stay away."

I took a step back from the window as i realized exactly what those mountains looked like. I turned my eyes back to the town where i searched carefully with my eyes for a certain something. "Impossible." I muttered to myself. It was there,

just as i had thought. A large platform that looked like it had once contained a rocket, a large one. "No way." I said somewhat loudly, there was no way this was real. Yet there was the evidence, Rocket town and the Nibel mountains.

The only way to explain that was to say i had somehow been transported into the world of FinalFantasy7. I thought that i must be hallucinating! A sharp pinch on my arm confirmed my being awake, feeling a bit weak in the knees

i walked to the bed and quickly sat down a million thoughts racing through my head.

"Hey you're awake!" Someone said to my right. I turned to the door and saw a man with hedgehog like hair and a SOLDIER outfit. A massive sword hung across his back, and he had a cheerful smile on his face as he leaned against the doorframe.

I recognized both the person, and the sword. It was the Buster sword, and the person weilding it was Zack Fair. I found myself unable to think of anything to say other than "Zack?" He tilted his head slightly frowning as he did.

"Have we met?" He asked.

Thinking quickly i replied "No." He smiled playfuly as he asked "Then how do you know my name?" That was a bit harder to anwser. "I know you're reputation, you're a First class SOLDIER." I explained, hoping that he would drop it.

I really wanted to know how i had gotten here. Whether or not i was insane was also a question i wanted anwsered.

Zack frowned as he looked directly into my eyes, which i quickly turned away. He must have seen my confusion because he said "Were in my house about twelve miles outside of rocket town, though there is'nt a rocket there any more.

I'm something of a hermit, and i quit SOLDIER six years ago."

I frowned as i gained this information. If he was telling the truth he should have been dead at least a year ago, and the sword on his back should still be in Cloud's possesion. "How did i get here?" I asked, though had been meaning to ask

something more along the lines of "Has METEOR struck yet?" However that would be a bad thing to ask, because if it had'nt then Zack would want to know what METEOR was, and how i knew about it.

"Do'nt know, i was hoping you could tell me, i just found you unconcious during my daily walk." Zack told me.

I thought of speaking more, but opted instead to look at the floor and try to arrange my thoughts. Zack must have snensed my desire to be left alone because he exited the room closing the door behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I spent the day trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Zack was kind enough to offer me some tea and soup, which seemed to be the only thing he knew how to cook. Either way i was locked in a state of confusion.

I was in FF7.

How did it happen? Why did it happen? More importantly, how was Zack still alive and how did he have the Buster sword? I had no idea. It was frustrating to say the least, and i was not liking it. I did'nt feel like talking and he respected that,

for a few hours. He came into the room i was using in the early evening and politely asked "So where do you come from?" I looked up quickly having been suprised by the sudden talking.

"Midgar." It came out almost as if the word had its own mind, and before i could stop myself i said "I used to live in the sector five slums."

Zack nodded as he sat down. "Whats the last thing you remember before popping up." He asked cheerfuly. I felt like throwing something at him, i did'nt care what just as long as he stopped smiling. _"Not Likely." _I thought to myself.

"I remember a sort of swirly green vortex just came out of nowhere." I said.

He nodded thoughtfully, not what i expected. A thought popped into my head, the best way to get a general idea of what part of the FF7 timeline i was dealing with. "Why did you quit SOLDIER?" Zack looked up at the question.

"Well i suppose it started when my superior, Sephiroth, kinda went insane and destroyed a whole town, and nearly me. The company decided that all the witnesses had to be delt with in order to protect

Shinra's good name, and i was a witness. But i escaped with a freind of mine named Cloud, who'se rather famous for being the leader of AVALANCHE." I nodded, well that cleared that up.

It was ironic, i had always wanted into this world, and now that i was here i found it to be very frustrating, mainly because i was confused as confused got. I sat back in deep thought. Zack watched me closely, i was'nt entirely sure he trusted

me.

Finally he got up walked to the door turned and said "Hey, dinners almost ready, care to join me?" I stood silently and followed him to the table.


	2. Chapter 2

**PROJECT D**

Chapter Two

The next couple of days were very enlightening. I learned that Zack could'nt cook a chicken to save his life. Of course that might be because he does'nt have a stove or oven. We talked quite a bit, i was suprised at how much this guy had

to talk about.

He told me all about his career in SOLDIER, his fight with Sephiroth in Nibelheim was apperantly his favorite subject because the conversation always strayed to it. He also gave me a great deal of detail as to how he and Cloud managed

to get as close to Midgar as they did before getting gunned down. I told him a bit about myself, being careful not to mention anything that might let him know i was'nt being entirely honest about my past.

Still who could blame me for being less then completely honest.

I really had a lot to hide, if i told him the full truth he would think i was insane. Which was a distinct possibility.

I also learned a little bit more about the travel time of this world, it would take as long as two weeks to get from Costa del sol to Nibelheim.

Zack took an hour every day to practice his sword fighting, and another hour every day for walking about the forest. Today i sat on his front porch looking out at Rocket town wondering if i should travel there. Zack went there once a week for

supplies. I once asked him how he could afford it, he said the people gave it to him free as a reward for keeping the monster population low. Another one of his pastimes. Zack stepped out of his house with a goofy grin on his face.

"Ah, a wonderful day for a walk! I think i'm going to take one, want to come?" He asked in his typically cheerful voice.

"Sure, why not." I said standing up. We took two steps before he said "Oh by the way, there are monsters in this forest, so if we come across any stay behind me." I nodded, talking was not my best point as i'm sure you've guessed.

Its not that i do'nt like to talk, i just happen to be shy. We started walking with Zack humming a tune that sounded like Aeris's theme. After a moment i said "Stop humming, that tune is way to sad!" He looked over and asked

"Oh yeah? What would you hum then?" I thought for a moment smirked, and started humming the one-winged-angel theme, loudly and putting extra effort into the SEPHIROTH part. Luckily i was humming and not singing, so he could'nt

tell what the lyrics were.

"Hold it! Thats a bit sinister sounding for my tastes." Zack said as we continued to walk. I smirked up at him and asked rather teasingly "Whats the matter? To spoooooky?" He shook his head and was about to reply when he froze.

His smile vanished and he began looking around, a concerned look coming over his face.

"Whats wrong?" I asked in concern. He slowly reached for his sword, carefuly observing the forest around us. "Something bad is coming." He stated. A breeze picked up, then turned into a wind as the ground in front of us began to flux.

Then something began to lift out of the ground. First came white hair, i heard Zack gasping beside me. I took a half step back, shifting myself into a sideways stance.

A face lifted, then the body complete in the black leather outfit. "Sephiroth." I said under my breath. He lifted from the ground and hovered there slowly opening closed eyes. "SHIT!! DAVID STAY BACK!!" Zack said moving forward and

drawing his sword in the same move. I had told him my name over dinner on the first night. Sephiroth looked at us coldly as he said "Where is Cloud?" "What about Cloud?" Zack asked raising his sword to a ready stance.

Sephiroth turned his eyes on Zack and said "The reunion ended in disaster. Cloud has resisted my power and forced me from his mind, this betrayal must be dealt with. I will destroy him."

"Over my dead body!" Zack returned feircely.

"I see, you are on his side, then you to shall perish." Sephiroth said as he raised his right hand. I narrowed my eyes, and nearly cussed when i saw a green shimmer in the air. In a swirl of green light the Masamune appeared in his grip.

Now i did cuss, causing him to turn his eyes to me. I quickly went through all the Karate lessons i had taken over the past weeks. Not enough to win a fight like this, but enough to live another five seconds, maybe.

"SEPHIROTH!!!" Zack suddenly shouted moving forward so fast he almost seemed to fly at Sephiroth. Sephiroth jumped up into the air and Zack leapt after him bringing the Buster sword around his shoulder to meet the Masamune with

a feirce clang of blade on blade. I moved quickly trying to keep them in sight as they sailed into the canopy with another vicious clang, i caught a glimpse of Zack jumping backwards off a branch with Sephiroth giving chase with a

lightning fast strike of the Masamune. I lost sight of them again as the two swords met with a spray of sparks that flew outwards.

"Come on get back where i can see you." I growled to myself. Suddenly they came flying downwards through the canopy, their swords locked together in a struggle for physical domination. I could see blood coming from a few spots on Zacks body.

The two broke apart landing ten feet away from eachother, then faced off. Zack was breathing heavily and seemed to be having trouble keeping his sword up. Sephiroth seemed good as new, which did not bode well for me and Zack.

I found myself wondering how i got so thoroughly screwed in my first week, i had no anwser, as usual. I never had the anwser anymore, never. Sephiroth sprang forward slashing at Zack who retreated backwards while franticaly

trying to deflect the Masamune. Zack was completely on the defensive.

I moved to follow them from a distance, being sure to keep closer to Zack then Sephiroth. Zack was less likely to chop me up after all. After four slashes Zack was sent flying to the ground hard with a cry of pain.

Sephiroth raised his sword for another strike, but shifted his swing to deflect the large stick i had just swung at his head, then he kicked me hard in the side knocking me through the air and sending me crashing into a tree trunk.

I fell hard to the ground but through some miracle managed to keep my footing.

My stick landed in two peices off in the bushes. "Damnit!!" I snapped angrily. Sephiroth must not have considered me to be a threat because he turned back to Zack. "Where'd you pick this fool up Zack?" Sephiroth asked

mockingly.

I scowled but made no move to attack, my side felt like it was on fire and it was taking a great deal of effort to not cry out or fall over. Zack sprang up swinging his sword at Sephiroth, but he caught the blow and sent Zack flying

backwards where he crashed into the ground and slid several feet with another cry of pain.

This was hopeless, i could think of nothing that would help, and Zack was beat. I looked over and observed his wounds, none of them were serious by themselves, but they did add up. Suddenly i felt something building up within me, something

powerful, my hands lifted like they were on auto-pilot. "What the..." I said, but was silenced when my hands began to glow a greenish color, and so did Zack who'se wounds were starting to heal, much to everyones suprise.

Now it is important to note that i had no materia, and without that i should'nt have been able to use magic of any sort. Yet there i was healing Zack's wounds slowly but surely.

Sephiroth turned to face me and i got the distinct feeling he was'nt happy with me.

Zack was starting to stand, but Sephiroth brought the Masamune around to rest on Zack's throat. "Oh." Zack said. However Sephiroth kept his eyes on me, which as far as i could tell was not good for me. "Interesting." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

**PROJECT D**

Chapter Three

I considered my options, or lack thereof. Zack was pinned to the ground by Sephiroth, who could kill Zack in a second now if he wanted. I on the other hand was barely able to stand due to a kick Sephiroth had delt to my side. No matter how

you looked at it, i was in a lot of trouble.

A slight breeze picked up, and Sephiroth closed his eyes thoughtfuly, whether that was good or bad i had no idea. I was willing to bet it was bad though. "Interesting." Sephiroth repeated, then flicked the Masamune from Zack's throat

to the Buster sword sending it flying off to the side, then he sheathed the Masamune in a fluid motion. "Stand up." Sephiroth commaded Zack, who wisely did as he was told.

"What are you playing at Sephiroth?" Zack asked angrily. Sephiroth then opened his eyes and said "You two will acompany me to Midgar, if you resist i will kill you. Great, so now i was a prisoner, just what i always wanted to be, NOT!!!!!!!

Still it was'nt like i had any means of resisting, i had no weapons and i would'nt last five seconds with my bare hands. "Why? Whats the point in not killing us now, not that i'm complaining mind you." I asked more than a little confused.

"You have casted magic without materia, a feat only the cetra have ever accomplished. I am keeping you around to find out the limits of you're power so i know where i stand if more people like you show up. I will spare Zack so that he can keep

you out of trouble." Sephiroth explained.

"Ah." Was my reply. Simple and to the point. "Hold up, you could easily kill me and still keep him out of trouble, so whats you're other reason, and do'nt say you do'nt have one. I used to work with you on a daily basis. I know how you think."

Zack said all in one breath. I looked around for a weapon as Sephiroth turned his attention back to Zack, who took a large step backwards.

"Cloud has freinds, you will act as leverage. Once Cloud learns of you're continued existence he will be overjoyed. When he finds out i have you as a prisoner he will do whatever i wish, and if you resist i will kill this boy without a second thought." Sephiroth told Zack with a cruel smirk. My search for weapons turned up sticks, small ones. That would not work.

Suddenly Sephiroth turned away and said "Zack, retreive you're weapon but do not attack if you want the boy to live. As soon as you have it we depart." I was pissed, i was being used as a hostage against a prisoner to a maniac.

How screwed up could my day get. I was'nt entirely sure i wanted the anwser to that question. I probably would'nt like it, at all.

Zack quickly moved over to where his sword had landed and sheathed it grudgingly, he definetely was not happy with the situation. Sephiroth began walking and we followed knowing that we had no chance of escaping. Fighting as we had

just learned was also out of the question as neither of us were anywhere near Sephiroth's level.

Perhaps the worst part about this whole thing was the fact that today, was a sunday. SUNDAY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!!!!!!! "Why a sunday?" I asked in a rather pitiful voice. "Huh?" Zack asked. "Todays a sunday." I explained.

"Oh, yeah that does suck a bit does'nt it?" Zack replied crossing his arms. "Yeah." I said. We walked for several hours exchanging a great deal of small talk even after exiting the forest. During this time i paid a lot of attention to our position

and i was fairly certain we were heading for Nibelheim. That of course meant one of my oldest questions would be anwsered. Was Nibelheim still populated or not? Hell if i knew.

We did'nt stop walking until nightfall, and even then only after Zack had whined Sephiroth into submission. The camp was quickly set up and a fire started, at which point Sephiroth walked into the darkness of the night after saying

"Stay or die." As if he needed to remind us that our lives were in a constant state of danger. After i was certain he was gone i turned to Zack and asked "Was he always like that?" "No, he was actually kinda nice, if a bit cold."

I nodded when off in the distance we heard a high pitched whine that echoed through the night.

I looked at my hands and then the fire, a thought was foriming in my head already. I pointed a hand at the ground nearby and focused my thoughts on fire, and predictably enough nothing happened. So of course another though popped into

my head.

A somewhat stupid thought that i resent to this day. I continued focusing my thoughts on fire and dipped my hand into the camp fire. "OW!!!!!!" I yelled as i quickly retracted my burnt hand. Zack chuckled as he said "Not gonna do that again

are you?" I shook my head no, and cursed the pain in my hand endlessly. I was only slightly startled when the hand in question was enveloped in a green glow and the burns healed and the pain vanished.

"Odd, i did'nt even try to do that it just happrened." I muttered leaning back. Zack nodded as he also leaned back.

"Maybe its an isntinctual power." He suggested. "Hm?" I replied. "Yeah you know, a power that only comes out when you need it not when you want it." Zack said. I nodded quietly. Then Sephiroth emerged from the night holding a dead wolf over his shoulder and said "This will be our dinner." With a sneer. "Should'nt it be cooked first?" I asked sarcasticly.

He looked at me and tossed the wolf into the flames. "Come on you'll burn it!" Zack whined as he stood up. I quickly stood as well a little peeved at the thought of burnt hairy dinner. "Quick get it out!" I said to Zack who grabbed it by the tail

dragging it out of the flame.

We quickly began batting at the flames and after a few moments managed to put the wolf out. "Damnit! Now we have to eat burnt food." Zack said in annoyance. I merely glared at Sephiroth who offered me an amused smirk.

"Bastard." I muttered. Sephiroth glared at me and whipped out the Masamune, then sliced the wolf into bite sized peices. After that he vanished into the night. "Creepy." I said.

Zack merely nodded in agreement.

-----------------------------------------------

The next day was a horror, mainly because i refused to sleep in case Sephiroth felt like trying midnight killings. I was incredibly tired and Zack had'nt slept either, for the same reasons. During the night i focused hard trying to control my power.

However it did'nt seem to want to play, so i envisioned Zack as being injured and tried again. Voila, success, though it left me very tired. Still it felt good to have some degree of control, now i just had to figure out

how to attack. However there was no time as morning came and Sephiroth was revealed to be sitting on a rock thirty or so feet away.

He hopped off the rock and walked towards us. "Wonderful, i was hoping he would forget we were here." I said bitterly. Zack shrugged as he stood up and said "Oh well, at least he's not trying to kill us, yet. "Come, we have much travelling

to do." Sephiroth said as he reached us.

Relunctantly we began walking with Sephiroth at the lead. I wished i had a knife or something so i could stab him. No such luck, then again what luck did i have? None at this point.

A thought popped into my head, a thought that was incredibly stupid and dangerous.

"Asshole." I said mockingly, making sure Sephiroth heard. He must have because he froze and turned to face me with an angry look on his face. "Care to repeat that?" Sephiroth asked in a threataning way. I smirked and arrogantly said

"Yeah, i called you an asshole, maybe even a mama's boy."

My taunt had the desired effect. Sephiroth whipped out the Masamune swiping at my chest, and i was ready as i focused on creating a barrier between us. A grid of blue and orange light, alot like Riku's barrier from kingdom hearts two,

burst into existence between us just in time to block the Masamune. The sword made contact with the barrier and i dug my feet into the ground. I may have blocked the sword but the push still reached me. It was like building a

cube of plexi-glass and going inside of it. Next have someone body slam it. You wo'nt take the hit but the cube is still going to move, depending on the circumstances.

I let out a grunt as my feet dug furrows into the ground as i slid backwards several feet before coming to a stop at which point the strain on my legs caught up with me causing me to fall to one knee. Sephiroth just stood there a suprised

look on his face.

I stood slowly facing Sephiroth, and with a smirk i merely said "Thanks for helping me with my experiment."


	4. Chapter 4

**PROJECT D**

Chapter Four

The next two days passed slowly with the sun beating down upon us. Sephiroth allowed us no breaks, a punishment for the manner of my experiment. According to Zack Sephiroth was just grumpy because i met with success.

I agreed whole-heartedly.

On day three of our walk we arrived at the base of the Nibel mountains, the plant life seemed to die off just before reaching it creating a very great contrast between the mountain and its surroundings. I did'nt care, i just wanted a break

from walking. "Woah, that's eery looking." I commented. Sephiroth scoffed and asked "Do'nt tell me our mage is scared of a large rock." "Hey! Uh, i forgot what else i was gonna say." I said rubbing the back of my neck which was rather

sore.

"Come on, how could you forget what you were gonna say? Especialy when it was a retort, i mean how do you do that!?" Zack asked laughing. I shook my head with a sigh and then asked "Hey, Sephiroth, can i ask you a question?"

"You just did!" Zack said, struggling to contain his giggles. Sephiroth inclined his head, which told me he was listening.

"Clouds already beaten you twice now right? So what makes you think this time will be any different?" I hoped he would'nt be offended by my question. Zack froze and watched us carefuly, i was willing to bet he was a bit concerned

about how Sephiroth would react. Suprisingly Sephiroth anwsered with "This time i have insurance, Cloud only one last time because he had his allies helping him. However with you two as leverage, he wo'nt dare pull his freinds into

this." I nodded in acceptence. Zack sighed, and Sephiroth started up the mountain path. It was a cold place as i had thought, but not as cold. The tall spiky peaks jutted above the land and towered over us.

After Sephiroth got far enough ahead of us to not hear what we talked about Zack said "Are you crazy!? He could rip you to bits in a second, and you've been taunting him and asking him questions that you know will likely tick

him off. Why?"

I understood his reasons for being concerned and agreed with them completely. "I beleive it is neccessary, he is right when he says that Cloud only won because he had his freinds with him. I'm trying to make him doubt himself, self-doubt

will weaken him. I am also trying to develop my own abilities so when that fight comes i'll be able to help instead of sit back and watch." I explained.

Zack nodded in understanding but then asked "Could'nt you find a less life threatening way to do it?" "Nope." I replied.

Suddenly a growl came from off to the right causing me to whirl. Standing there was a pack of wolves baring their fangs menacingly. "Heh, finally something fun to do!" Zack exclaimed drawing his sword. I flexed my fingers at my side.

Despite my being very tired from our journey i still had these odd powers.

The wolves rushed foward reaching me easily snapping their teeth and swiping at me with their claws, only to be stopped by my barrier, though i was still sent sliding backwards though i managed to stay on my feet.

Zack rushed forward chopping the first of them in two, then he became a blur of slashes and blocks as the wolves ganged up on him. Two of them moved towards me and i quickly raised my barrier ignoring the mental strain

it put on me. The wolves slammed against it repeatedly trying to break my gaurd. "Crap." I said as my strength began to fade. Zack retreated as the wolves numbers alowed them to gain the upper paw, i mean hand.

My barrier broke and the wolves rushed me once more. I decided that this was a bad day. Suddenly Sephiroth flew between me and the wolves decapitating them easily before rushing forward to help Zack. I felt confused for a second

before i remembered, we were his leverage. Without us he would not be able to garantee a victory against Cloud. A frown crossed my face as another wolf came out from behind a nearby boulder. "Oh, shit." I said, to tired to yell the words instead. The wolf leapt at me, i lifted my arms in hopes of somehow escaping my doom, and then i felt a rush of energy through my veins that made me feel like my blood was boiling and my hands lifted up before me and an explosion of fire

burst from my palms and reduced the wolf to cinders. For several seconds i just stared, which was mostly what Sephiroth and Zack were doing as they had finished off the wolves that they had been fighting.

"Wow, wish i could do that..." Zack said slowly.

Sephiroth smirked and said "From now on you get to defend yourself, no help from me, or Zack. If these rules are broken, i'll kill you myself, it wouln't be that hard to find someone else to keep Zack in his place after all." Then he turned, and lead on.

"Damn." I stated.

"Yeah." Zack replied. A cricked chirped nearby. We followed Sephiroth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN:Finally updated!! I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but i was in a rush to get this updated. For those of you who read my other stuff, i will try to update it all soon. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**PROJECT D**

Chapter 5

Myself, Zack, and Sephiroth marched through the Nibel mountains for several hours before coming across a deserted villiage which we recognized as Nibelheim itself. The place where Sephiroth's insanity had begun. I allowed this thought along

with a few other like it to flow through my head before forcing myself to focus on something far more important, water. Sephiroth had deprived me of water to see how i would react, or thats why i thought he had done it.

The buildings seemed to be in fairly good condition which indicated they hadn't been deserted long. "So, been awhile since we last came here huh." Zack said.

"Not as long as you think." Sephiroth stated. I had noticed something odd about him, he had mood swings. Sometimes he would carry on a full conversation with you, other times he would threaten your life for breathing wrong. I didn't understand the guy, but then again i didn't have to. Zack seemed to understand him quite well.

"Oh, hows that?" Zack asked.

"I came here during my search for the black materia." Sephiroth replied.

"Alot of good that did you." I commented sarcasticly, while hoping he would not kill me for saying that.

"Plans don't always work out, but this time i brought insurance." Sephiroth replied.

"Yeah there is that." I said annoyed. Sephiroth chuckled. "Don't suppose we could rest here a day or to. Its not like Cloud will fall of the face of the planet if we take a day off you know." I said.

Sephiroth turned around and said "Fine, this is the perfect place to take care of another issue ." He then pointed towards a building with a sign out front that said, Mikel's Weapons, on it.

Zack looked over and said "Its a store, so what?"

"Zack, what are stores for?" Sephiroth asked.

"Buying things." Zack said.

Sephiroth nodded before saying "So if stores let you buy things, what is a weapon shop for?"

"Buying weapons." Zack said looking somewhat confused.

"Exactly, and what is it our young companion is lacking?" Sephiroth continued.

"A weapon? But he can just blast stuff." Zack exclaimed.

"True enough. But what if his foe gets to close for that, then what?" Sephiroth asked.

I chose this moment to make a smart ass coment. "Why Sephiroth, i didn't know you cared so much." I said smirking.

"Don't get me wrong, i could care less if you died, but then it would be hard to keep Zack in line, and by extension, Cloud. Besides, i still need to discover the full extent of your powers before you expire." Sephiroth explained. Then he turned

away and said "Now go arm yourself, Zack will make sure you get good quality." Then the silver haired warrior marched into the inn.

"Just like old times, except i was not i prisoner then." Zack said smiling.

"Lets just get this over with." I said as i walked towards the sshop. Zack followed. The inside was as deserted as the outside, only inside there was an abundance of weapons. Guns, swords, spears, clubs, among a scattering of other weapons

i was not familiar with.

"This swords nice." Commented Zack as he pointed out a blade i recognized as a mythril saber.

I lifted it and frowned at the weight, maybe if i had some time to do some serious weight lifting i would be able to use this. Sadly i did not have such time. I left that weapon alone and moved onto some others. Many of the weapons were

the right weight for me, but i had no idea how to use them.The only things here i felt i could use were the swords, and the guns. I preffered the swords.

"Whats this?" Asked Zack as he noticed somethign behind the counter. I followed his gaze and saw a sword resting in a case. The blade was blood red and seemed to be made out of a non-metal alloy. It was a good length, and looked

to be the right weight.

"Looks reliable." I said.

Zack moved closwer for a better look and said "I know this blade, a SOLDIER i used to work with weilded this very weapon. Its called a Blood Sword. It forms a special connection with whoever weilds it, drawing out inner power when you need

it. If i were you i would take it."

"Cool. Sounds like just what i'll need when that fight with old Sephy comes around." I said as i walked towards it. I reached down and picked the sword up, and a fiery red light ran along its length and i felt my inner power boiling up. I was

faintly aware of a reddish glow that was being generated by my body.

"I'd say the sword likes you!" Zack commented. I smirked. Every day i was growing stronger, and i somehow knew that sooner or later, i would be strong enough to defeat Sephiroth. I sheathed the blade at my side, now i needed food.


	6. Chapter 6

**PROJECT D**

Chapter 6

The next three days were probably the only enjoyable ones i had in the whole journey. Sephiroth had decided that we would spend a few days in Nibelheim. Zack and i turned the old inn into a nice home, while Sephiroth spent his time inside

the old Shinra mansion. I spent my mornings working on my magic, which was quickly improving. Instead of just a blast of flame, i could now produce highly explosive firweballs which i could use on my foes like rockets. I also managed to get some lightning power going as well, though it was pretty wimpy at first. From two to five Zack helped me with my swordplay, which i seemed to be very good at. After that i would practice on my own for an hour or so, then Zack and I would

discuss plans for defeating Sephiroth while we ate our dinner.

The wackiest plan we came up with was Zack's. It went something like this. We would dress like ballerinas, then when Sephiroth came looking for us he would be so suprised by our outfits that we would be able to beat him before he regained his bearings. My response tto this plan had been hysterical laughter, followed by an emphatic NO.

On day four Sephiroth came out of the mansion and said "It is time for us to continue our little journey."

"Ah, but were just starting to have fun." Zack whined.

"Yeah, this place is actually kinda nice, once you get past its being deserted and all." I added.

"I don't care, the longer we wait the more likely it is that Cloud will sense my presence, the Jenova cells in his body would allow him to do such. If he detects me he will be able to rally his freinds and prepare a defense. I can break any defense

he can form, but i wish to get this over with quickly so i can carry out a succesfull reunion." Sephiroth explained slowly, as if he were talking t children.

"So?" I asked.

"If you refuse to come along i'll have to kill you." Sephiroth commented. Before that statement i had never seen how fast Zack could draw his sword, pretty fast considering i barely saw him do it before the weapon was out and ready. Sephiroth

looked amused as he said "And how long do you suppose you could fight me off, less then a minute last time. And the time before that."

"He wouldn't be fighting alone." I said drawing my own blade.

"Indeed, but you lack the experience to do any good, i could kill you in seconds. Your magic would be no more than a momentary nuisance, no more." Sephiroth commented smugly. I growled because i knew he was right. Reluctantly i sheathed my blade. Zack did the same.

"Good, now let us move on." Sephiroth said as he turned to leave. We had no choice but to follow him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My blade arced through the air cutting a wolf out of the air sending it crashing to the ground several feet away. The last two days had given me several monsters to fight allowing me to hone my skill with a blade. Zack had commented that i

could take most third class SOILDER's, though it would not be easy.

"Not bad, new record actually." Zack said as he checked his watch while i glanced at the four wolves that i had just killed.

"How long did it take this time?" I asked as i wiped the blood off my sword an onto the ground.

"24 seconds." Zack anwsered.

"Hm, not bad i guess." I said thoughtfully.

"Enough, we should be moving." Sephiroth snapped as he shook the blood from his own weapon.

"Your just jealous that you took longer than me." I said with a smirk.

"I took longer by two seconds, and that was only because i had three times as many monsters to fight, and two of them could fly making it somewhat harder to hunt them down." Sephiroth said sheathing his weapon.

"He's got you there." Zack said.

I sighed in defeat and said "True enough."

"Good, then lets go." Sephiroth said.

We marched along for hours before i noticed the change in the ground. It went from grass, to red rock and dust. "hey." I said pointing.

Zack looked down and said "Were only a few hours away from Cosmo Canyon now."

I looked in Sephiroth's direction before i quietly "You don't think he's gonna go on a killing spree do you?"

"I hope not. If he does i'll have no choice but to fight him, even though i have no hope of beating him by myself, and you aren't strong enough yet." Zack whispered back.

Sephiroth had hear us, and i know this because he said "Actually we will be going around Cosmo Canyon and straight past Gongaga. From there we will pass through the mountains and take the ferry from Costa Del Sol to Junon. From there

will move through the mythrill mines and hook around to the city of Edge where Cloud lives."

"Oh." I said.

"Oh." Zack mirrored.

"Don't copy me!" I snapped.

"Don't copy me!" Zack snapped back. He barely avoided the fireball i sent at his head, then he ran for his life as i chased after him flinging fireballs one right after the other. Sephiroth slapped his forehead and groaned. Life was good.


	7. Chapter 7

**PROJECT D**

Chapter Seven

The next few days were almost unbearable. The temrature was always over a hundred degrees, and the monsters here attacked more frequently than they did near Nibelheim. Plus they were bigger and stronger. Sephiroth said this would help

me realize my true potential, i said he was full of it. Well, i thought that actually, but did not say it out loud, i'm not that stupid. Still i could not deny my own improvement, or the muscle growth i was experiencing. I also was turning into quite the jumper, and Zack commented that my reflexes were superhuman, like his own only not as well trained.

"So, is there any reason we have decided not to visit any more towns before Costa Del Sol?" I asked.

"No." Sephiroth said as he continued walking.

"If there is no reason, then why not?" Zack added. Sephiroth anwsered with a shrug. I sighed. "Look, we aren't all powerful like you man, we need rest. Something you seem to not like giving us." Zack continued.

"Its good for you." Sephiroth said.

"Oh god." I said.

"You sound like my mom." Zack said with a shake of his head.

"Did you used to do as your mother said?" Sephiroth asked.

"Most of the time." Zack admitted.

"Then you will do as i say and shut up!" Sephiroth snapped.

"Ok." Zack replied quickly. I shook my head and looked around hoping that a monster would come kill me. It wasn't that i did not enjoy my life, i just couldn't take the constant bickering between my two companios much longer. It got really

annoying after awhile.

A sudden thought popped into my head, and in my stupidity i asked Sephiroth "Hey, when you try and fight Cloud, how can you be sure we won't help him?"

Sephiroth stopped walking and seemed to be thinking. For several moments he just stood there, then he said "I suppose i'll just have to kill you sometime before the fight."

"Ah." I said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days continued to go by and we exited the Cosmo area, and soon entered the forests surrounding Gongaga. During this time, Zack and I continued to try and figure out a way to beat our captor. Zack was either not trying very hard, or he

was trying to hard, because all his plans involved cross dressing. As a result i had tried to kill him on a number of occassions, almost succeeding half the time.

It was night time. Zack was writing on a pad of paper he had nabbed at Nibelheim. It was our form of plotting and scheming at night when we were not sure how close Sephiroth was. He showed it to me. _I really need a bath! _Was written on it.

I took my own pad and wrote a reply. _I need a vacation! _Zack nodded his agreement, then got back to writting. He showed the new message to me. _Its getting to dangerous for us to keep going along with Sephy. _I smirked at the use of the nickname, while nodding my agreement.

"So, found anything new about your magic?" Zack asked. This was something else we did to avoid suspiscion. We would talk out loud while we wrote.

"Nope." I replied while i wrote on my own paper,_ Yeah, but how? _

"Hm, well maybe you'll have a growth spurt soon." Zack suggested as he wrote, _I have a plan, so stupid it just might work._ I voiced y agreement in the verbal conversation and wrote, _Smart doesn't seem to work so i guess i'm willing to try_

_something stupid.__Well said._ He wrote back.

"Maybe my power has reached its limit." I mused. I wrote, _So what is this most unholy plan of general mayhem and terror? _Zack grinned and wrote back, _Just run when i run and it should work. Ok._ I wrote back, though in truth i was a little

nervous about any plan from the mind of Zack Fair. Very nervous.

He produced a whistle from his pocket and blew into it, hard. No noise issued, but i did hear Sephiroth a little ways to my left muttering "What is that damn noise, it had better pray i don't find it. It sounds a little like one of those whistles

SOLDIER's used to summon monsters..." Several low growls came from the darkness. "Shit." Sephiroth declared, and Zack ran. I followed as the sound of battle broke out behind us. I ran as fast as i could as i heard an assortment of bad sounds behind me, ranging from the death cries of the monsters now facing Sephiroth, the growls of those still living, and a samll explosion which released a shockwave which lifted me from my feet. A tree was inf ront of me, and only a last minute twist of my hips allowed me to miss it, then i pressed a foot into the ground as the shockwave passed and continued my mad run, noting Zack off to the right. Another blast came from behind, this one notably bigger, it lit up the night

so bright that for a moment i was certain that the sun had somehow risen without my knowledge. Then a mighty shockwave drove me hard into the ground hard enough to leave a trench, struggled fro my feet as Zack blew on the whistle aiming it back towards the carnage, and thre the shadows i saw many monsters making their way towards the battle.

For a moment i thought we would escape unnoticed, but Sephiroth must have realized our escape for he let loose a yell of rage that even at this distance was as clear as if he were just behind me. I took a glance backward and saw that he was

just behind me, only he was flying above the trees. The curse i let loose at that moment shoukld have spelled my doom, for my mother had once said if i ever used that word she would hunt me down and make my life a living hell. Zack noticed Sephiroth's pursuit as well and quickly drew out his sword raising it like a sheild as Sephiroth hurled a sleeping spell his way, the blade stopped the spell rendering it harmless, but Sephiroth took this chance to shoot ahead of us cutting off

our escape. With another cuss a launched a ball of fire about the size of a basketball right at Sephiroth who waved his hand summoning a wall of rock out of the ground before him absorbing most of the blast.

"You should have known better than to think you could escape me!" Sephiroth said with a cruel smirk. Without waiting fro a reply he sent a bolt 3 spell at Zack, so i focused on sheilding my freind from the spell. The sheild was not strong enough to stop the blast, but it delayed it long enough for Zack to dodge to the side.

"David run!!!" Zack shouted, then he shouted "I'll be right behind you!!!" Then he sprang upon Sephiroth with a vicious diagonal slash which the older man parried before taking a swipe at Zack's head which he ducked. I sent a haste spell at Zack

speeding up his movements, then ran as he had instructed, certain that with his enhanced speed he too would escape. If only i knew then what was to come.


	8. Chapter 8

**PROJECT D**

Chapter Eight

One thing to note about runnng like hell from the spot where the only freind you have in the world you happen to be in is fighting for his life, is that it is not emotionally easy. I'm not saying that i was crying, that is mostly because i was certain

that Zack would be joining me shortly with one witty remark after another. After a few minutes of Zack not catching up to me i began to grow worried. I thought that maybe i should turn back and help him fight, but i couldn't turn around, fear kept me running fast. It is interesting to think about it, about how even the bravest of people will run in fear. I am not the bravest person alive by any means, nor am i a coward. I am brave to an extent, but now it seemed as if i had reached my

limit. I had been pushed beyond what i could take, and so i ran as fast as i could long after it became clear that Zack would not be catching up to me.

In my desperate flight from the scene fo battle i did not notice the passing of time, nor my growing tiredness, the ache in my muscles growing worse and worse. I noticed these things only s the sun began to rise over the horizon, i then became

aware of how long i had run, and how far. The forests of Gongaga were many miles behind me, and only a couple miles ahead of me was a river beyond which lay a vast desert. In the back of my mind i was faintly aware of the knowledge that in that desert was the golden saucer, and the Corel prison. Reaching the saucer from the ground would be impossible, and once i entered the desert it would be impossible to exit. But i knew of another route, nestled in the mountains to the side

of the desert were the ruins of Corel, where i now decided to go. Where else was there. And so, my run began again as i sloshed through the river, and made my way towards Corel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was not aware of fainting, nor was i aware of the pack of monsters that found me and deemed me their lunch. I was not even aware of the people of Corel who had spotted me as i collapsed, and who rushed out and fought the monsters off.

I was aware of waking up in a very uncomfortable bed in a ragged tent.

"Foo i don't care how far we gotta walk each day, that oilf feild will provide us the money we need to rebuild this place!!!" I heard shouting outside. Having watched Advent Children, i knew the voice of all the primary FFVII characters. I now

recognized the voice of Barret.

"We need people to fend off the monsters!! They are in mating season and many of them have flocked into our area to do it!!" Another voice shouted back.

"Get a few people whoo know how to aim and shoot give'em some guns and they can handle it while the rest of us take care of the oil!!!" The voice i suspected was Barret's shouted back even louder.

I stood and was suprised at how rejuvinated i felt, the last i remembered before waking up here i was barely alive. A cure materia had probably been used i thought, or maybe an elixer. Who knew which? Not me. Regardless i saw my sword and

a fresh change of clothes at the foot of my bed. The new clothes consisted of green camo cargo pants, a white t-shirt, combat boots, and a green camo vest. I moved my sword aside and quickly dressed myself before replacing the blade at my side.

I new someone was watching a split second before they spoke, not because of any noise or movement. I could smell them, the subtle smell of BO nearly made me gag, not because it was strong, but because it had entered the tent so

suddenly.

"I see your up'an about!" I whirled to see the speaker was Barret, as i had suspected.

I said nothing, not out of nervousness so much as a lack of anything to say that would not make me look like an idiot on crack, an image i wished to avoid. "Silent guy eh? You remind me of a certain spikey-assed guy i know!" Barret said with

a big smile.

"Spikey-assed?" I asked, though i beleived i already knew who he was talking about.

"Well the spikes are actually on his head. His names Cloud Strife. My names Barret Wallace." Barret replied.

"David Mckee." I gave my name.

"Mckee? Funny name." Barret commented.

"I guess. So you know Cloud?" I asked, though i already knew he did.

"Yeah! You know'em?" Barret replied.

"Nah, i'm just looking for him." I explained as a plan began to formulate. If i was right, then Sephiroth would consider Cloud a bigger threat then me, and would go after him first. If i could get to him first then i could warn him, maybe help him

when the fight started.

"In that case you just missed him, he left here about two hours ago, heading back for that new town their building around Midgar. Edge i think their calling it." Barret said.

My eyes widened as i said "I see, in that case maybe i can catch him before he reaches Costa Del Sol!!"

"Not likely, he's on his motorcycle." Barret replied.

For a moment my hopes dropped, but then a weird little thought passed through my mind as i asked "You don't happen to have a motorcyle i could borrow do you?"

"You got money?" Barret asked gruffly.

"I can pay you back later." I said.

Barret considered this for a moment before he said "Alright, but you better pay me back inside the month or i'll hunt you down!!"

"Deal!" I said.

Ten minutes later i sped out of Corel on a motorcycle. I was upset over the Zack thing, but i had already decided that i could worry bout that after this whole thing was done and over with. I was lucky enough to have had Barret explain the

basics of riding one of these things before i set off, and i even got some new shades. For the first time i felt like i was a real hero. But i also knew that despite all i had faced so far, the real battle was still ahead. I rode on.


	9. Chapter 9

**PROJECT D**

Chapter Nine

I have some advice for all you people. If you having never rode a motorcycle in your life, suddenly decide to ride one down a mountain as fast as you can, don't. I nearly crashed a hundred times, would have crashed if not for the superhuman

reflexes i had been developing lately. I truly beleived i might crash and break my neck a few times on the way down, but then i reached the open planes that led to Costa Del Sol. The feeling of wind rushing through my hair, and the scenery rushing by in a blur was almost enough to make me cry for joy, almost. It took a few seconds for me to become awre of a speck aout two or three miles ahead of me. I squinted and made out the shape of a very unique motorycle, Fenrir.

Cloud's motorcycle.

"All right, loks like i'm getting somewhere after all!!!" I shouted into the wind as i pushed the speed to the max. It quickly became clear that i was not going to catch up in terms of raw speed, my bike was slower than his and he was beggining to

pull away, though i did not think he knew i was in pursuit, yet. I glanced around at the surrounding terrain and saw my chance, a nearby gently sloping cliff was off to my left, and it was hooked in a way that would place me very near Cloud.

"Lets do it!!" I muttered as i turned onto the hill being careful to avoid the boulders i kept coming across. Every few seconds i glanced in Cloud's direction and saw that my plan was working, i was slowly gaining ground. A minute passed, then

another before i decided the time was right, i only hoped this stunt did not kill me. I turned my motorcycle and rode it right off the cliff and shifted my weight to keep from flipping as i came barreling down the second cliff of the day quickly gaining speed. I came away from the cliff pulling up just behind Cloud, and he had noticed my presence.

A sudden spark of worry came to life inside me as his sword compartments burst open and he drew forth the main blade of the Tsurugi. It struck me that my method of catching up may have seemed more threatening than i had intended.

"Oh shit." I said as that thiought crossed my mind. He turned his cycle and rought his weapon to bear in less then a second, faster than a normal human could ever move. Luckily i was not a normal human and i was able to turn my bike to swerve around his avoiding having my bike cut in two by less than an inch as i pulled ahead of him but he was already pulling his bike around with with a slash at my back tire, but i was able to spread a protect spell around my bike blocking

the strike, though the force of it still sent my bike out of control. Cussing, i wrestled with the motorcycle i had borrowed from Barret and managed it a split second before Cloud's next blow came down. I was releived to see he was only trying to disable my bike, instead of killing me.In a flash i pulled out my blade and brought it down on Cloud's blade deflecting it away from my bike before i turned it sideways causing Cloud to shoot ahead of me gbut he was already swinging his

motorcycle around for another go.

I needed a white peice of cloth, a hankercheif or something. I turned my bike to move around Cloud's but he turned to make up the difference driving our bikes together, and giving him as many shots he might need to get me off my motorcycle.

I leaned back while yanking my handle-bars in and effort to escape but he shifted his direction to stay with me, causing us to go in a wild spin that had me wishing i had the time to vomit. Even as we were still spining he swung his sword at my head, and through one miracle or another i managed to block, then i shoved as hard as i could and continued to aply pressure to keep his sword away from me.

"I'm not here to fight!!!" I shouted.

"Could've fooled me!!!" Cloud yelled back as he shifted his blade pushing mine down and out of the way.

"I came to deliver a message!!!" I shouted back.

"What message!!!" Cloud yelled back.

I started to reply, but when i saw where we were going my rely turned into "Oh hell no!!!!" Then our bikes flew over a ledge and sailed over the beach of Costa Del Sol, the sunbathers all looking up in shock and awe. I looked down and saw we

were going to land on a pair of sunbathers who were scrambling to move, but they were to slow. I could see Cloud trying to turn the angle of his bike but it would not be enough. With a grunt of effort i cast a protect spell as quickly as i could around the couple, then our bikes crashed down atop the barrier being thrown sideways. I flew from my bike and bounced and skid nearly two dozen feet down the beach before i came to a painful stop. For a moment i just lay there, then i

said "Ow."

I slowly lifted myself up, grabbing my sword from the ground as i did. I turned as Cloud aproached with a blade in each hand and a completely serious expression on his face. "lets go." He said. I growled low in my throat as i raised my weapon.

I knew i should be delivering my message, but i felt as if my pride had been threatened. Call it male stupidity if you like, i won't argue. Just remember ladies, you make mistakes and stupid decisions sometimes as well. Anyhow, the two of us slowly began to circle each other. Everyone on the beach was watching us, some in awe, others in fear. I cannot say i blamed those with fear, i would be scared too if two people came crashing onto a beach on motorcycles with swords.

He made the first move, a quicklunge with the serrated blade in his left hand which i paried, then he brought his other sword in a wide slash which i also blocked. He was a blur of motion as he pressed the attack driving me back step by step. My arms were growing sore and my legs were having an increasingly hard time keeping me upright.

I thought back hard on all then fights he had been in that i had seen, the fights he fought against Sephiroth in the Kingdom Hearts series, his battles in Advent Children. And there lay the anwser to my current problem. Kadaj had been being

driven back by Cloud in the movie, so he had flipped over Cloud and dashed around him. With that thought in mind i kicked off the ground and landed behind Cloud but he spun around with another strike which forced me back into the air where i twisted around with a downward slash hoping to dely his attack for a moment, but he moved to the side catching me off-guard and swung in with the serrated blade which i barely blocked, the force of the blow sending me skidding back several

feet with Cloud less then a second behind with a flurry of slashes that were to fast for a normal human to follow. I thanked m lucky stars that i ws not a normal human, then went into a sideways roll which carried me to my feet just in time to spring forward with an agressive slash which Cloud blocked before swinging his main blade at my head but i ducked and brought my blade up under his defense but the serrated blade was already there to stop my attack.

I quickly backed off and tried to catch my breath. It occured to me only now that maybe this was not a good idea. Don't laugh or shake your heads ladies, and do not sigh in disguist, i have seen things just as bad from some women as i was

doing at that moment.Unfortunantely Cloud did not want to give me a break just yet. I summoned up my barrier and held it in place as Cloud continued to beat on it with a blindingly fast flurry of slashes. While he did that i summoned lightning to my hands and threw it into Cloud lifting him off his feet and sending him sprawling onto the sand fifteen feet away, then i fell to my hands and knees gasping for breath. The Cloud stood up, and i forced myself up onto shaky legs as well.

"Ok, play times over." Cloud said, then he mixed the two blades together, and charged once more.


	10. Chapter 10

**PROJECT D**

Chapter Ten

As i gave some advice last chapter, so shall i do so now. If you ever get the urge to fight Cloud strife one on one, don't. It can hurt, very badly. I don't care how many martial arts you know, or how many weapons you have. I don't care if you

can smash fifteen bricks with one punch, you still are in for an ass-kicking if you fight Cloud by yourself.

I managed to avoid a vertical slash from the blond haired swordsman, then block a horizontal strike which nearly knocked me to the ground. Having mixed his blades together he had greatly increased how much raw power each of his blows had

behind it. Staggering from the blow i was forced to call upon my magic to block the next strike which sent me sliding back ten feet anyway. Now as you may or may not know, using magic without materia drains your mental power very quickly, and leaves you very tired. I had already used my magic several times and was getting very tired, which did not bode well because Cloud was on the attack again. I dare not try to meet his blows head on, so i took a finease pose and began

blocking while holding my blade at an angle allowing his to slide away, but even this tactic left my arm trying to go numb, and i was already having to do it again and again as Cloud pushed his advantadge.

I growled angrily and leapt away and into the air landing about twenty feet back with the onlookers scrambling to get out of my way as i rushed back towards Cloud, it was probably the stupidest thing i could do. I should have tried to tell him

about the Sephiroth thing, but i was deep in the flow of battle now. He charged as well and i met his power with my own in a head on clash that instantly numbed my arms, i was thrown from my feet, and so was Cloud. We both slammed into the ground about ten feet from where we had clashed. I cursed the numbness in my arms as i tried to pick up my blade and failed, and my cussing only increased when Cloud came right at me.

"White Cloth!!! I need a white cloth!!!!!" I yelled running for all i was worth. People looked at me in confusion, but soon i found a white hand towel lying on the ground and i grabbed it and turned around waving it, and suddenly everyone knew

what i was doing. I ws waving the white flag, then for good messure i threw in the towel. Cloud got the message, thank god.

"Who are you?" Cloud demanded sheathing the serrated blade, though he kept the other one out and ready.

"I'm David, and i beleive we should talk somewhere else." I replied.

"Why?" Cloud asked.

"Because it involves someone." I said glancing at all the people here, who were still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Who?" Cloud asked.

"I really shouldn't say his name in front of these people, i might cause a panic attack." I said.

"Then a nickname." Cloud suggested.

"Sephy." I said. It was the only nickname i could think of. Based on the way Cloud turned pale, i would say he knew who i was talking about.


	11. Chapter 11

**PROJECT D**

Chapter Eleven

Costa Del Sol was a nice place i decided. I had not had the chance to decide whether or not i liked the place earlier, because i was fighting one of the strongest people alive. After retreiving my blade i put it on my back and followed Cloud to a

hotel.

"Ok, now tell me whats going on." Cloud demanded after making sure the innkeeper was out of earshot.

"Your old enemy is trying to kill you, tried to use me as leverage against another guyr who he intended to use as leverage against you. I escaped, the other guy did not. Thats it in a nutshell." I replied.

Cloud frowned and asked "Who was the other guy?"

"Zack Fair." I said.

Cloud looked as if he had been slapped, then he said "But he was killed, years ago."

"I saw him onlyy a couple days ago, and he was very much alive at the time." I said.

"What happened?!" Cloud demanded loudly, causing the innkeeper to look over.

"We tried to escape, but Sephiroth was to fast and managed to get ahead of us. Zack attacked Sephiroth to give me time to escape." I explained quietly.

Cloud nodded, then said "How did Sephiroth come back, and who exactly are you?" Cloud asked in a calmer tone.

I sighed, this was the part i did not understand myself. "I am not entirely sure on either account." I admitted. "But, i think he came back using Jenova cells as a template to build a new body. As for myself, i am David Mckee, and i only

remember the last few weeks of my life." I continued. Not the whole truth, but then again i had been thinking lately. What if i had never lived on the world called Earth, never lived in a duplex and played such games as Oblivion, and Guild Wars. What if that whole life had been a mere dream, and i had actually lived here, on the world of Gaia my whole life and simply could not remember. Maybe something had happened to knock out my memories, and my mind had invented the other

world as nothing more than a defense against the void of amnesia. It did not matter, what did matter was the that Sephiroth was still alive, and no doubt still looking for Cloud. My path was for the moment clear, help Cloud fight Sephiroth in any way i could.

"I see." Cloud said with a sigh.

"I hope you have a plan, because i don't." I muttered.

"We should head to Edge, the city they built around the ruins of Midgar. We can get backup there." Cloud said.

"Why not use your cell phone. You do have one right?" I asked.

"It doesn't get reception here." Cloud said shaking his head.

"Oh, could you lend me 200 gil, i owe Barret money for that motorcycle i've got." I said.

"Lets deal with Sephiroth first, then we'll worry about paying off your debt." Cloud replied. I nodded my agreement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud and I quickly boarded the ferry betweent continents. On board i quickly found my room on board. It was a small space with a bed, a desk, and some drawers. The walls had a homy look to them, but that didn't change how small the room

was. A thought popped into my head and i checked the drawers for any trace of the Bible. I was not religious in any way shape or form, nor am i today. But i had nothing to read, and thanks to wheather conditions it was eastimated that we would take two days to reach Junon.

"How about that." I said as i found a book in the drawer. I opened it to find that all the pages were blank. I also noticed a pen, a smirk crossed my face. I spent the next several hours writing what you are reading now. I had nothing else to do.

After recording all that had happened so far i went up deck. On deck it was dark out due to the black clouds filling the sky. The wind was whipping strongly against my face an the ship, lightning flashed in the distance, and the first hints of rain were coming down. Cloud was pacing the length of the deck nervously.

"Hey." I greeted.

Cloud grunted his reply. "I was wondering, youv'e fought Sephiroth before. Is there anything you can tell me that might help me survive the fight?" I asked.

"Watch your back, keep your eyes open, and always keep at least one aly close enough to back you up if you go in for an attack." Cloud said.

I nodded. The rain was starting to come down harder, then came a loud wet thud from behind. I whirled to see Zack lying on the deck with blood running from a number of wounds. Sephiroth hovered down onto the deck next to him sword in

hand. A blast of lightning ripped the skies and the rumble of thunder filled the air.


	12. Chapter 12

**PROJECT D**

Chapter Twelve

There was an ominous feel in the air, lightning flashed overhead folloed instantly by the deafening roar of thunder. The light rain grew slightly heavier, and the waves grew larger. We stood on a ship, in the middle of an ocean with the one of the

most dangerous people to have ever lived. The wind howled and the ship rocked along.

I stood facing Sephiroth, fully aware that Cloud was doing the same thing. In Sephiroth's hand was the Buster sword. He tossed it onto the deck in front of him with a smirk.

"Get away from him." Cloud snarled slowly as he drew the fully assembled Tsurugi from his back.

Sephiroth stalked slowly away from Zack, at which point i began circling around towards the fallen warrior, slowly drawing my blade from my back. "I am most forutnate to find you two together, now i can take out two birds with one stone."

Sephiroth said as he stopped halfway between Zack and Cloud.

"Forget him, this is between you and me!" Cloud growled back. I checked Zack's pulse and was releived to find it was still there, weak as it was. I quickly began pouring healing magic over him.

"Indeed." Sephiroth said to Cloud as he sank into a battle stance.

As the last of Zack's wounds healed i turned back towards Sephiroth. "Actually i think you'd best be ready to fight both ways." I said.

"Stay out of this!" Cloud said to me as the rain grew heavier. Now it came down in heavy sheets soaking everything in seconds.

"Alright." I said hesitantly.

For a moment the two fighters faced off. Then Cloud sprang forward with a veritcal chop which Sephiroth blocked with ease before shifting into an offensive stance and lunging under Cloud's defensives but the younger warrior stepped over with

one leg avoiding the hit, then brought his blade around for Sephiroth's head but the masamune flicked up knocking the hit wide in a spray of sparks. The two twisted slamming their blades against each other, putting brute strength against brute strength, then Cloud broke off and spun around with a slash for his foes feet forcing Sephiroth to leap backwards digging his feet into the deck skidding to a halt before springing back at Cloud with an under-handed slash which Cloud blocked,

but the force of the blow sent him rocketing into the air over the ship, then the silver haired warrior flew into the air after his pray and struck repeatedly with the masamune knocking Cloud higher and higher into the air. I frowned as i saw a sudden flash of bluish energy in the sky, then Cloud came hurtling down landing on the deck with a heavy thud.

"Alright i'm stepping in now!" I exclaimed as i looked to the skies. I almost instantly spotted Sephiroth, then hurtled a blast of lightning at him forcing him to move sideways. Again and again i hurled bolts of lightning at him keeping him from

landing again.

Cloud stood and said "You don't have any materia, how are you doing that?"

"No idea!" I replied as i ceased fire, then drew my sword...again.

Sephiroth landed with a frown and said "All you did by keeping me in the air was delay the inevitable."

Cloud did not grace him with an anwser, instead he came forward with a flurry of slashes which Sephiroth blocked with a fluid grace that astonished me. My swordplay was good, but not nearly that good. In seconds Sephiroth began to retake the advantadge with several deadly thrusts, each one nearly ending Cloud's life, but the blond swordsman managed to block the blows before he leaped back and spirit flames surrounded his blade. He rushed forward and slammed his

energy charged blade into Sephiroth's defenses again and again actively pushing him back before Sephiroth seemed to glide away across the deck swinging his blade back and forth sending thin blades of spirit energy flying at Cloud who despite his best efforts cold not block them all. Cloud was thrown backwards with blood pouring from a gash on his chest. With a battle cry i rushed forward with diagonal strike moving from right to left but Sephiroth met the attack with brutal

force sending my sliding back several feet before i leapt through the air spinning aroundd to add power to my next blow, but Sephiroth brought his blade up sending me flying back. Cloud dashed in under me and pulling a second blade from the Tsurugi and swinging both blades in an offensive flurry.

"Damnit!!" I cursed as i landed. I looked towards the battle to see Cloud desperately blocking Sephiroth's attacks, but i could see the wounded man was slowing down. I quickly channeled some healing magic into him mostly healing the gash

on his chest. Cloud mixed his blades together again and brought the full power of the Tsurugi down on Sephiroth knocking him back a few feet.

"Know your place!" Sephiroth snarled as he lifted into the air, then he summoned a magical wind ripping hundreds of planks free of the deck and sending them all right at me. I had no time for magic, so i brought my blade around in an effort

to deflect the attack, but there were to many. Dozens of planks slammed into me and i was pulled into the air by the assualt before falling back to the deck with a pianful thud. The attack had not been critical, but i was already developing a number of nasty bruises.

"SEPHIROOOOTH!!!!!" Cloud roared as he leapt through the air at Sephiroth, who brought the boards back around pummeling Cloud from the side sending him crashing into the side of the bridge with a solid impact. I took this chance to rush

forward and leap at Sephiroth driving my blade against his as he turned towards me, then with a surge of energy he sent both me and Cloud hurtling hundreds of yards up into the air. I fought to right myself, but that was impossible. Suddenly Sephiroth came flying up with a quick slash of the masamune which i blocked with a magic sheild, though the force still sent me flying, i was stillable to see Sephiroth attack Cloud who not only blocked but counter attacked as well, then Sephiroth was flying at me again. With a grunt i hurled a bolt of lightning which he deflected with his sword before moving beneath me where he quickly attacked, but i was able to block, then he flew over towards Cloud and struck hard from above.

Cursing i sent another bolt which caught Sephiroth in the chest as he turned to attack me again. Seeing my advantadge i hurled three more bolts, each of which slammed into his chest sending him spiraling towards the water while me and

Cloud fell back towards the ship. I used the last of my magic to soften our landing, then watched as Sephiroth recovered and circled around back into the air, then hurled a thin blade of energy which cut the ship in half right across the middle.

"Oh shit." I said with a groan. It was then as the two halves of the ship tipped into the water that i noticed Zack and his weapon slipping towards the water. I dashed over but a streak of lightning flew from Sephiroth's palm and caught me in the chest. Instantly my muscles burst into wild spasms, and my brain felt like it was on fire, my heart felt as though it had been stabbed. I was only faintly aware of the bolt lifting me up into the air, then flinging off to the side where i fell, barely

conciouss, into the water with a wet splash. On board, Zack woke up.


	13. Chapter 13

**PROJECT D**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

Zack slowly stood up gripping the hilt of the buster sword tightly in his right hand. He looked up just in time to see my body hit the water with a splash. Oddly enough, i saw too. For some reason i was standing on the ship, but no one seemed

to notice my presence. I could see the confusion on Zack's face, and the regret on Cloud's. Sephiroth's face was unreadable.

"Hey what the hell is going on here!?" I demanded, yet they ignored me.

"Was that...who?" Zack said as he tried to figure out what he was looking at.

Cloud looked at him and said "It was David."

Zack looked at him in shock, then snarled towards Sephiroth as he lifted his blade.

"A shame, he was an amusing creature." Sephiroth said.

"How dare you mock me!" I said outraged as i ran to attack, but when i swung my sword it went right through him. I don't mean i cut him in two, i just mean it passed through him like he did not exist, or i didn't exist. I was uncomfortably reminded of Tidus from Final Fantasy 10.

"You will pay for this." Cloud said, his voice laced with deadly rage.

"We will make suren you never hurt anyone again!" Zack agreed. I looked around aware that the ship was starting to sink, the two halves were supporting each other for the moment.

"Yoo hoo!!" I said loudly as i waved my hand in front of Zack's face, still no response. I sighed as i stepped back, i was completely confused.

"Hey Cloud, you think you can handle this?" Zack asked.

"No problem." Cloud replied, then they attacked. Sephiroth shot forward to meet them and a flurry of deadly slashes and skilled parries broke out on the deck. I watched in awe as the three were locked in a dance of death, with Cloud an Zack

using moves that benefitted the other, while Sephiroth utilized raw power to beat them back with while at the same time deflecting all of their frenzied attacks with a suprising speed. Their were as many as four sword impacts a second, and each one released a spray of sparks as the three dueled across the deck. Zack attack frontally while Cloud flanked Sephiroth and struck fiercely at Sephiroth's back but the silver haired fighter spun deflecting his attacks.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked quietly as i watched the furious battle, then watched as Cloud leaped about ten feet in the air then came down on Sephiroth with a fierce overhead chop which Sephiroth blocked then whirled deflecting

diagonal slash from Cloud. Then he spun with a wide slash forcing both his attackers to retreat before resuming the offensive. Cloud seperated a second blade and struck fast and hard at Sephiroth's head and stomache at the same time, but a simple twirl of the masamune parried both attacks before Sephiroth used a reversed stab to attack Zack who turned the blow aside with a quick swing of his own sword.

I cast another glance towards the hull fracture, the ship was still supporting itself, but not for much longer, maybe another minute then it would start sinking really fast.

Suddenly the fighting came to a stop as the water about a mile away detonated in a massive red flash sending a large pillar of water flying up into the air before it began to collapse, then a figure shot out of the water and flew through the air before landing on the deck where the fight had died down as the combatants watched the new arrival as he landed slowly. My mouth dropped and i stumbled back in suprise, because the new arrival was me.

"I see you survived, a pity." Sephiroth said as he lifted the masamune to attack position.

"You ignorant fool, i am not who you think." The other me said.

"David, what are you talking about?" Zack asked.

"I am an entity known as, the Ziratchi. The one you call David was little more than a template for me to materialize in this world." The being called Ziratchi said as it drew the blood sword. Then with a flick of his wrist the ship repaired itself like

it had never been damaged to begin with.

"Well then, Ziratchi, shall you be joining the fray?" Sephiroth inquired.

"Yes, but i shall fight you alone, now let us begin!" Ziratchi declared, then he stuck.


	14. Chapter 14

**PROJECT D**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

As Ziratchi charged, his sword changed from the blood sword into a larger sword made of dark metal with odd symbols all over it. This new blade met the Masamune in a spray of magical light before the two fighters leapt back, then charged

again. I watched in fascination as Sephiroth easily deflected his new foes attacks before twisting to the side and going on the offensive, forcing Ziratchi backwards across the deck, but then he sprang into the air and flipped behind Sephiroth and swung at his head with a one-handed sweep of his sword which the silver haired warrior ducked before spinning with a vicious uprising slash which was deftly blocked by a downward thrust.

"I am confuzzled." I heard Zack say as he scratched his head.

"Yeah." Cloud agreed.

Ziratchi sprang straight up into the air and came back down using the downward force of gravity to add to the power of his swing but Sephiroth met the attack head on and flung Ziratchi backwards with a quick flick of his wrist. The second his

feet hit the ground he sprang back at Sephiroth with a vicious diagonal slash driving it hard against the Masamune with another spray of magical sparks, then they both sprang back, then moved forward trading quick slashes and skilled parries in a deadly dance of steel.

I turned my attention away from the battle, satisfied that the fight was not going to end if i looked away for a minute or two. Instead i tried to poke Cloud in the back, but my finger just passed through him. "Damn it all to hell." I muttered.

A loud crash came from the direction of the fight, i turned to see Ziratchi slowly pulling himself from the ruins of the captains cabin, then stumble back out onto the deck.

Sephiroth smirked as he said "A fine preformance, but you cannot beat me."

"Yes, i must apologize about my lack of preformance there, but i wanted to stretch a bit before i fought seriously." Ziratchi said smiling.

Then he sprang forward much faster than before with a series of furious slashes witch actually pushed Sephiroth back as he blocked them. Sephiroth twisted to the side and lunged but his attack was parried and he was forced into the air as

Ziratchi swung at his knees. Sephiroth's cape flapped drmaticly as he lifted into the air and simply hovered above the ship. Ziratchi lifted unnaturally from the boat, and flew into the air after Sephiroth, then he swung his arm threw the air seding a blast of wind into the air which actually flung Sephiroth backwards, then he rushed forward with a deadly slash which Sephiroth blocked before spinning around with his own slash forcing his foe to back off. My jaw dropped as they began

a duel of areal acrobatics in midair, their blades sending magical bursts of energy outwards each time they met.

"Thats it, i am getting a little annoyed here." I said, then i lifted my hand and focused hard. A blast of lightning shot out and sailed into the air, Sephiroth twisted and slashed it away then looked right at me.

Cloud and Zack whirled and i was quite happy when they showed signs of recognition on their faces. "David! Good to see you man, but how are you here?" Zack said.

"Not a clue!" I said.

A cry of pain came from the air and i whirled to see Sephiroth had impaled Ziratchi on the end of the Masamune. Sephiroth flicked Ziratchi off his blade sending him slamming into the ship so hard he smashed through the upper decks and came

to a stop somewhere below us.

"Uh oh." I said as Sephiroth landed on the edge of the hole, facing us.

"I have had enough, it is time for this to end!" Sephiroth snarled angrily.

"Hey hold on a second, can't we all be friends here!?" I asked, though i was really just trying to buy some more time. Cloud and Zack were tired, and so was i. To tired to beat an enraged Sephiroth. Sephiroth snarled at me then raised the Masamune in one hand and jumped over the hole, or that was the idea at least. The second he was over it a massive torrent of green energy which i recognized as an ultima spell, rushed upwards and slammed into Sephiroth carrying him high

into the air before it subsided, letting Sephiroth fall back down towards the ship.

"Oh shit!" Zack exclaimed as he looked towards the hole. The blast had torn the ship almost in half, but not quite. It was still sinking though.

I threw my arms to my side and yelled "SHIT!!!"

Ziratchi lifted out of the wreckage even as Sephiroth crashed into the water not twenty feet away. "It would seem i am the victor." He said, then with a sinister smirk he shot off into the sky leaving the battered ship floating amongst the waves.

Cloud sighed, then whipped out his cell phone and dialed a number real quick. "Hi, is Cid home? Great, put him on...Cid, don't suppose you'd care to bring the Shera out over the water between Junon and Costa del sol for some search and

rescue. Great, bye." He said after a minute ore two of ringing, then hung up. He turned to us and said "We should have a ride in about an hour, hopefully we will still be aflote then."

"Agreed." Zack said.

We all snapped our attention to the gaping hole in the ship when we heard sudden gasping. We jumped down there real quick to see a badly wounded Sephiroth struggling to drag himself out of the water, but failing.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud said angrily as he whipped out the Tsurugi and prepared to strike.

The silver haired mans head shot up with alarm filling his eyes and he cried out in shock and horror. "That doesn't seem very Sephiroth like." I muttered to Zack, who promptly nodded his head in agreement.

"Don't kill me!!" Sephiroth cried out fearfully as he tried to swim backwards, but in his weakened state the best he could manage was floating.

"Why shouldn't i!?" Cloud demanded angrily.

"WHO _ARE _YOU!?!?" Sephiroth shouted, then he shouted "WHO AM I!?!?"

Cloud seemed taken aback, silence ruled for a brief second. Then i said "You guys want to tell him or should i." Before it could really matter much he sank below the water as the last of his strength faded away.

Cloud grimaced and said "He'll be back." The he launched himself back onto deck, Zack and myself following. Now we just had to wait for Cid.


	15. Epilouge

**PROJECT D**

* * *

Epilouge

* * *

There was not much to do over the next few days. Zack and Cloud spent the majority of their time catching up on old times while we waited in Cosmo Canyon for Nanaki to dig up information on Ziratchi. I had been more than a bit annoyed when 

i had discovered i had lost the ability to use magic without materia. I was still by no means normal, my speed and strength had remained intact. With a lack of anything to do, i had dedicated my time to fighting monsters outside the city.

I walked back into the Canyon after another day of hard training, i had been working very hard. The big challenge had been getting used to having to rely on materia.

"Hey guys, whats up?" I asked as i entered the library.

"Our lion like friend found something...disturbing." Zack said with a somewhat disturbed look on his face. I saw the same look reflected on Cloud's face.

"And what would that be?" I asked in a concerned tone.

Nanaki looked at me and said "The Ziratchi are basically the oppositte of the Cetra, they are nothing more than corrupt spirit energy that assumes physical form by entering a human body and feeding off of it until they have accumulated enough power to form their own body, usually identical to the host. Because of their basic nature they seek to destroy the lifestream, or corrupt it. If i were to give you one peice of advice, it would be never to fiht it alone. They are very powerful, as

powerful as Sephiroth."

I nodded, strangely calm. I resolved then, not matter what, i would find and defeat the Ziratchi that had used me. Something else occured to me. "What about Sephiroth though, he is still alive, will he recover his memories, if so will he be evil?"

Cloud scowled and said "He is evil, nothing will convince me otherwise. Our only course of action is to destroy him as soon as we find him again."

"We shall see." I said, then turned inwards. From this day forward the journey i had been on was over, no longer did i travel among outcasts. But a new journey was already started, and i could only go along with the flow. It was time, time for

a new journey. But first, i really needed to go to the bathroom.

* * *

AN:That it for this one. But fear not readers, for i will be making a sequel. It won't be for awhile though as i have some other projects to finish, and i am not sure what i will call it. Once i think of a title i will put it on my profile page so you can all find it. Until then, i hope you have all enjoyed this and will read the next one once i get around to writing it. Until then, see ya. 


End file.
